yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Yuna visits her family/Sharon and Solarna's assignment in Zootopia
Here is how Princess Yuna and her friends begin their adventure in Zootopia in An Equestrian Tail: The Mystery of the Tantabus. The next day, Yuna arrived in Canterlot with Ford Pines and LeFou to visit her family and Vice Principal Luna. Princess Yuna: Konichiwa, My family! Ford Pines: Greetings! LeFou: Hey, Everypony! Princess Luna: Yuna! (hugged her daughter) And Ford, LeFou, Welcome. We were beginning to worry that our daughter would never pay a visit compared to my counterpart. Ford Pines: We just thought we'd drop by a bit. Vice Prinicpal Luna: Same as always. Princess Celestia: So, Yuna. What brings you, Ford and LeFou all the way here? Princess Yuna: With those. (shows Journals 1, 2, 3 and 4) I just had a nightmare from the Tantabus. Duck: The Tantabus? Hiro: My goodness. Princess Luna: How could this have happened? Ford Pines: I don't know, Princess Luna. But it does seemed real to Yuna. LeFou: Yeah, Without a doubt. Prince Isamu: (crying when he had a nightmare) Princess Luna: There, There, Isamu, Mama's here. Prince Indy and Princess Anna: (crying when they had a nightmare) Princess Celestia: Don't cry, My babies. Mommy's here. Vice Principal Luna: The Tantabus? I remember now, Ransik told me all about it. LeFou: No kidding! Snowdrop: Just like Fievel Mousekewitz when he had a nightmare about the Night Monster, Tiger told us about what happened. Princess Yuna: Wait a minute. According to my journals, The Tantabus has the ability to turn anyone's dreams into nightmares. Princess Luna: How dreadful. Vice Principal Luna: (feeling tensed about the Nightmare Family, Bill, the Tantabus and Monster House and breathing) Ford Pines: Luna, Get a hold of yourself! Vice Principal Luna: (breathing in and out in the brown paper bag) Just then, Princess Solarna and Princess Sharon arrived with great news. Princess Sharon: Big news, Everypony! Princess Solarna: We've been given the assignment to Zootopia! A message came from Princess Moon Dancer asking for our help now that she's under new management with Mayor Bengal still keeping Zootopia in order with some help from her brother, Leodore Lionheart. Princess Yuna: You mean Moon Dancer and Caramel became the new rulers of Zootopia? Princess Solarna: That's right, Baby sister. Moon Dancer became an alicorn after saving Zootopia from Armageddon. Princess Sharon: It was all thanks to Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde for believing in her. Vice Principal Luna: That's quite some news you two have. Prince Isamu: (calming down) Ford Pines: Solarna, Sharon. Take Yuna and her friends with you to Zootopia. (to Yuna) Yuna, Go pack your things. Vice Principal Luna: Don't forget the Journals! Princess Yuna: Okay, Ford, Vince Principal Luna. (teleported herself to Skylands) Princess Sharon: It seems like a bad idea. (to her parents and relatives) Mother, Duck, Aunt Luna, Uncle Hiro. Please tell Ford it's a bad idea. Princess Solarna: Mom, Dad, Aunt Celestia, Uncle Duck. Don't make us take Yuna and her friends. Princess Celestia: But who're the young foals who saved Equestria from the Evil Jester? Princess Sharon: (sighed) Yuna, her friends and our younger cousins. Princess Luna: And who else's students are Yuna and her group along with Ford Pines, Dr. Emmett Brown, Cassim, Butch, John Silver, Preston Whitmore, Vice Principal Luna, Principal Celestia, Twilight Sparkle, Sunset Shimmer, Trixie and Starlight Glimmer's. Princess Solarna: (sighed) Moon Dancer's. Ford Pines: And who's mother is Moon Dancer? Sharon and Solarna: Moon Shoes'. Ford Pines: Then it's settled. Princess Yuna: (reappears after finishing packing) I'm ready to go and get the others. Princess Solarna: We're doomed. Princess Sharon: Tell me about it. Vice Principal Luna: The decision is final, You two. Sharon and Solarna gulped as Yuna left to get her friends. Category:Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225